How To Tell You
by BigSister2
Summary: COMPLETE! Wufei knows Trowa is cheating, but doesn't know how to tell Quatre. Will Wufei be able to tell Quatre? Or will Quatre find out some other way? Main TrowaxQuatre. Hints at WufeixQuatre
1. I Know Something I Shouldn't Know

Hello I'm back again - I figure I'll just keep writing until my brain dries up. I don't know if this is any good, but I tried so please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

This story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains yaoi (male/male pairings) so if you do not like that, then please leave. The Main pairing are 3x4, 1x2, 3xOC, and maybe some 5x4 on the side, not sure yet. Anyway please enjoy.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Wufei's POV

/I know something. I know something I probably shouldn't know, yet that doesn't change the fact that I know. I found this 'something' out by accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fortunate me. By now you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. I apologize that it sounds like I'm rambling, but I really don't know what to do. I guess I should just start at the beginning. /

-2 Weeks Ago-

Wufei was walking down the street after a brief lunch at the corner café. He decided to walk to the café instead of riding his motorcycle in order to stretch out his legs. However, on his way out, someone nearby caught his attention. He examined the person and realized it was his comrade Trowa.

Wufei was going to call out his friend's name, but realized that Trowa had his arm around someone's waist. The first thought that came across his mind was Quatre would be the one whom Trowa had his arm wrapped around, considering they were a couple. But on closer inspection he realized the person Trowa was with, wasn't a male, but a female. The next person that came to Wufei's mind was Trowa's sister Catherine. But Wufei soon denounced that idea because Catherine had red hair and this unknown person had black hair. The next event that took place was perhaps the most shocking. Trowa started kissing the girl. And this was no little smooch on the cheek or peck on the lips, but an actual full blown French kiss. Now Wufei had no objection to public affection, but he **definitely** would not do** that** in public. After they broke apart Trowa said something and the girl laughed. She slipped her hand in his and they walked off together.

Wufei went back to work shortly after watching the scene, but he couldn't focus. Even though he wasn't positive Quatre and Trowa were still together. He was pretty sure considering he had just talked to Quatre last week and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

When Wufei got home he flopped down on his couch and kicked off his shoes. He lied back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what the hell I saw, but I'm definitely getting to the bottom of it." Those were the last words Wufei spoke before sleep overcame him.

* * *

/So that happened about two weeks ago. And it kept bothering me until it consumed me. I had to know what was up and so I finally concocted a plan to interrogate Quatre about his relationship with Trowa. I attempted to execute my plan a week later. /

* * *

"Mr. Winner, there is a Mr. Chang Wufei here to speak to you on behalf of the financial department from the Preventers organization. Should I let him through?"

"Yes Mary. Thank You."

A minute later Wufei walked into Quatre's office with his tan, crisp, clean, uniform on and his black, glossy, hair pulled back in his usual tight, pony tail.

Quatre looked up from his desk full of paperwork and smiled. "Wufei its so good to see you. Though I have to say I was rather surprised that you decided to come on behalf of the Preventers financial department instead of Mr. Duncan."

Wufei bowed his head in greeting and sat in the chair in front of Quatre's desk. "Yeah well what can I say, I can never pass up the opportunity to see my friend can I?"

That comment made Quatre smile even wider. "Thanks Wufei, its always a pleasure to see you too. So what's new?"

"Well on behalf of the Preventer Agency, I want to thank you for your financial contributions and support."

"Of course Wufei. Anything to help support the people that want to uphold peace." Quatre handed over a check he pulled out of one of the stacks of papers on his desk.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Work much?"

"Don't tease me Wufei, or you'll start to sound like Trowa."

Wufei leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs. "So how is Trowa doing?"

"Trowa? Ah, he's fine. You know he wanted to find a new job right?" Wufei nodded. "Yeah, well I knew someone that was looking for a producer for an upcoming movie so I introduced him to Trowa. So now Trowa is supposed to produce an upcoming horror flick."

"Wow, a soldier to a producer. What's the world coming to?"

Quatre laughed. "Yeah well its something he thinks he will be good at and enjoy doing. So I'll support him 100 percent."

"As will I." Wufei stood up. "I must be going now, but I do wish to meet with you again soon."

"Yes, indeed Wufei. Just tell me when you can and I'll clear my schedule."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? How about you pick the day?"

"…hm, alright…How about….Friday around noon. We can have lunch together."

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it." With that Wufei bowed and left.

* * *

-Later that night-

/Yeah as you can see that was pointless. It sounded like they were still together by the fondness in Quatre's voice, but he always talks about everyone like that. But then again if they **weren't** still together he would have shown some signs of depression, remorse, or disappointment. **UNLESS** Quatre is actually the one who dumped Trowa. But that wouldn't make sense because then why would Quatre help Trowa get a job. But then that goes back to the fact that Quatre is like that. **BUT** it could also be that they have broken up and just don't want the press to know about it. But then why would have Trowa been out in public with that girl if they were trying to keep the breakup quiet….As you can see I am still right where I started. Are they still together? And who was that chick Trowa was with? I may not know the answers yet, but I am determined to find out. /

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1. I'll try to update as soon as possible so try to be patient. Don't forget to review. I like to know what your comments are. Later.


	2. Lunch Break

Here is chapter 2 folks. I hope I didn't take too long to update. Please enjoy.

I just want to thank **Ameki-Elisa** who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you for your comment and it has persuaded me to continue this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Once again this story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains yaoi (male/male pairings). If you do not like that then please leave. The pairing are 3x4, 1x2, 3xOC, and perhaps some 5x4.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

"You're late." Wufei stated as Quatre flopped down into the booth across from him.

"I know and I apologize. I should have left the office sooner."

"I was just kidding Quatre. I think you need to lighten up a bit. All this work is getting to you."

"Ah come on Wufei I get enough of a lecture from Trowa."

"Well, when was the last time you had a vacation?"

"Wufei that's not really important."

"It's been that long, huh?"

"No, it's not that. Its just I don't keep track of stuff like that."

"December 22, last year."

"What?"

"December 22 of last year is when you took your last vacation."

"And how did you know that?"

"Because that was when you had your big Holiday celebration and invited everyone and their pets." Wufei replied smirking.

"Wufei! I did not invite everyone and their pets. There were only two dogs. Besides you can't say you didn't have a good time."

"I did, but I'm just not that used to such a large group of people, but back to the subject. You can't remember when you take time off meaning you don't take enough."

"…Wufei…"

"Look the last time before that was sometime in April."

"How did you know that Wufei? Are you keeping tabs on me?"

"No, of course not. It's just always on the news and I quote 'The Winner Heir is taking a break from the massive amounts of work he has to keep up with running the business by himself.'"

/Okay I lied there. Well I didn't lie all the way. I did find out on the news, but what I lied about was that I actually was keeping tabs on him….No its nothing like that I just like to keep track of the few friends I have that's all. Anyway, I'm sorry for the interruption, back to what happened. /

Quatre smiled and finally gave in. "Alright Wufei. I'll take it easy from now on, but under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You keep having lunch with me."

Wufei smiled. "Deal."

-20 Minutes Later-

"Wufei I had a great time."

Wufei raised an eyebrow skeptically. "It was just some lunch and a cup of coffee."

Quatre smiled. "I know, but I enjoy spending time with you. It seems we don't do it that often so I treasure every time we do."

/Okay sorry for another interruption, but when he said that right there I almost melted. That was a very nice comment and coming from Quatre it meant the world to me. /

Wufei smiled back. "Well I am glad you enjoy my company and I appreciate the compliment. Maybe next time Trowa can join us."

A pained look crossed Quatre's face for just a second, but it was quickly replaced by a smile making Wufei wonder if it was every there in the first place.

"I'll check with Trowa and make sure he knows that you want to see him." Quatre hugged Wufei quickly and then hopped in the limousine waiting for him. Once the door was closed the limo drove away.

/Okay now what was up with **that?** I'll bet my left foot that something is up now. Even though it was for only a second I swear (and I usually don't swear) that Quatre was in some sort of pain. The question is what caused the pain? Was it me? My question? Trowa? Or something entirely different? It seems like since I started this whole quest more and more questions have popped up and I'm not getting any closer to finding the answers. Well I'm going to put a stop to that. Tomorrow I will go hunting. /

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but I'll try to update more often to make up for the short chapters. Review and tell me what you think. Later.


	3. Information Gathering

I'm back with Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Wufei's POV

/I've done what I said I was going to do. I sniffed and poked around till I got what I wanted. Yet...I'm still not satisfied. Reason being? I only found out the answers to some of my questions and still not the one that hurts me the most. Why did Quatre show a hint of pain the other day? Was it a subtle hint that he needed help and didn't want to ask for it….No, I know thats not it. Quatre is very stubborn and he wouldn't ask help even if he was dieing….Okay maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but still he is pretty stubborn…Well anyway on to what I found out. It seems that Trowa is a busy little bee when Quatre is not around. /

* * *

-At a nearby coffee shop-

Wufei hid behind a newspaper while sipping his Mocha. He peeked over his newspaper as soon as he heard a women's voice.

"Oh, you're the best Tro. I always have the greatest time with you."

/I'm sure she does the little slut...Oops sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that. /

"I can't help it if I'm in such great company like you Sherry."

/The jerk...Oops sorry again. /

"So what should we do tomorrow Tro? Go to the mall or just spend the day at my place and make out?"

"Sorry but I can't tomorrow. I already made plans."

"You're going to **him **again aren't you?"

"Listen baby you know I love him."

"But I thought you loved me more." Wufei heard a sigh and then more talking.

"I do, but it's just a little more complicated than that, okay." Wufei ducked behind his newspaper as he saw them kiss.

"Hey why don't I make it up to you and take you to your favorite place."

Sherry perked up at the news. "Oh really? That sounds wonderful. You really are the greatest."

/Yep so basically that's what happened and I spent the next week and a half "following" the couple. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not a stalker. I just want to look out for my best friend Quatre.

Anyway they like to hang out at Cafés, go to the movies and shop. I don't know how the hell he has time to go hang out with **her** when he is supposed to have a new producing job. But then again I don't know how the hell I have time to follow them, but anyway back to Quatre.

I wonder if it is all a sham and Quatre knows Trowa is cheating and just covered it up. But that still doesn't make sense because why would Quatre hide it? Well I'm still not sure what's going on here, but if Trowa isn't at work then I believe he should be with Quatre at the Winner Corp. building. But then again maybe that's not really Trowa I'm following around I mean Sherry never actually **said **Trowa's name. **BUT** I did hear his voice and got a pretty damn good look at him so I'm almost positive it's him. **UNLESS **he has some other twin brother who's name also starts with Tro that I didn't know about…I really don't know why I'm second guessing myself. I guess I just want to make **sure **its Trowa before I tell Quatre. Because if I'm wrong I will feel like a total idiot and Quatre will hate me forever. Well he probably won't hate me forever, but still I'm not going to chance it. I actually thought about 'accidentally' bumping into Trowa on one of his little 'dates', but though better of it. I want to do a little more snooping first.

This reminds me that I've been spending more time with Quatre like he requested. We met three times last week for lunch and I'm supposed to meet him again tomorrow. Every time we meet though I want to talk to him. I mean **really **talk to him and find out what is going on…but the problem is I tend to get distracted. Yeah, I know you think I'm a total loser and I lose track of my agenda easily, but that's not it. Quatre just has a way to distract you. We start talking about the good times in the past and everyday occurrences such as politics and the world's economical stature. We have had some really good discussions, whether our views are similar or different. Plus there is the fact that Quatre is a political diplomat, meaning he could talk his way out of anything and I mean anything. Thank goodness he isn't a lawyer because I'm sure even if they caught his client on tape murdering someone, while smiling at the camera and stating their name, Quatre could prove them innocent…Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a tad bit again, but you get my point….But tomorrow I'll do it. I'll question him and find out answers, no matter what it takes. /

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 3. So what did you think? I know it was mostly Wufei's point of view, but at least you can see what he's thinking. Sorry it's so short but I would like to thank my reviewers yaeko and SanzoGirl. Thanks. You guys are awesome.


	4. The Meeting

I'm back with Chapter 4. Oh yeah baby. Sorry I'm a little hyper today. Trowa's a bit of a bastard in this one, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Sorry it took so long. I would also like to give a big thanks to **sparkley-tangerine **for reviewing. You are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

This story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains yaoi. If you do not like male/male pairings then please leave. The pairing are 3x4, 1x2, 3xOC, and maybe some 5x4.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

-The next day. 11:55 am-

"You're early Wufei."

"I could say the same thing about you." Wufei stated, sliding into the booth across from Quatre. Two young men walked to a nearby table and Wufei watched their every move. Quatre saw this and commented teasingly.

"Wufei I thought you weren't into men."

Wufei took his eyes off of the men and glared at Quatre. "That's not what I was doing. I'm just keeping watch. You know I don't like you out without any protection."

Quatre smiled and replied innocently. "Oh is that all? And here I was thinking I just wasn't attractive enough to keep your attention."

Wufei blushed. "No! That's not it...I mean….its not that you aren't attractive…its-"

"Hello my name is Lizzy. Can I take your order, sirs?" Wufei sighed, thankful for the interruption of the waitress.

"One green tea, please." Quatre replied and looked at Wufei for his answer. Wufei replied the same and the waitress nodded and walked away to get their order.

"You are such a tease, Quatre Winner." Wufei said when the waitress was out of sight.

Quatre smiled and shrugged, "Funny that's the same thing Trowa used to say."

/Oh yeah, here's my chance for me to do some interrogating, um I mean questioning. /

"Really? Well I can see why. But you said 'used to.' So that means he doesn't say it any more. Why not?... Is something going on?"

Quatre fidgeted a little bit. "….Not really, but…"

"But what?" Wufei urged.

"Well I don't know but something's been off lately between us. It's probably nothing though it's just... well we are both busy most of the time now, since Trowa has his new job. We both are at work all day so we only have the evenings to spend together. And you know we usually are both too tired to enjoy the time together, so…you…know…"

Before Wufei could say anything Quatre looked up and smiled at Wufei. It was a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. "But hey it's alright Wufei. We are still together and every couple has their trials so it's alright."

Wufei was going to comment but the waitress came and placed two green teas down on the table and asked. "Do you need anything else?"

Wufei looked up and shook his head. "No, that's all. Thank you very much." With that she nodded and left. Wufei diverted his attention back to Quatre, who was staring in his tea. Wufei frowned. "Quatre if you are not happy you can't go on like this."

Quatre shook his head. "It's not like that Wufei. It's fine."

"I don't think so Quatre it seems like you need to have a discussion with Trowa about this and see what exactly is going on. Maybe there is something stopping you two from connecting like usual."

Quatre gave a little smile. "It seems like you know a lot about this Wufei. Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

Wufei sighed and put his hand on top of Quatre's. "I don't know who that is Quatre but I just want you to be happy. We have all been through a lot with the war…especially you with your family deaths and all…I just want you to know I'm here if you need me."

Quatre smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Thank you Wufei, that means a lot to me."

"Am I interrupting something?" Quatre looked up startled and then smiled upon seeing it was Trowa. Wufei quickly snatched his hand away from Quatre's.

"No, we were just talking. Please join us Trowa." Quatre scooted over in the booth and Trowa sat down. They hugged and when Trowa pulled away he kept his arm around Quatre's waist protectively.

"I'm so glad you could make it Trowa." Quatre smiled.

"Yes we are both happy you could make it Trowa." Wufei stated calmly.

"Well I heard you wanted to see me, so I came." Trowa replied coolly, staring down Wufei.

Wufei shrugged. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while that's all. I was hoping we could all talk."

"Yeah, well I've been busy. I don't really have time to stop and talk at Cafes. I have a new job now." Replied Trowa coldly.

"Yes, I've heard about your new job. You like it?" Wufei asked trying to keep the conversation going. Fully aware Trowa was treating him like shit.

"Yes I enjoy it."

Quatre could feel and hear the tension at the booth between Trowa and Wufei, but he didn't why it was there or how to stop it.

"I hope you coming here isn't interrupting anything." Wufei continued.

"Well I did have other things to-"

-It's a wonderful night. Gotta take it from me. It's a wonderful night come on and break it on down. It's a wonderful night- (1)

Quatre took out his phone as he heard the familiar ringtone. "Excuse me please." Quatre said as he answered the phone.

"Quatre here what do you need Maria?...Are you sure?...Alright I'll be there in a little bit." Quatre shut his phone and looked at Wufei.

"I'm really sorry Wufei, but something's come up and I need to go back to work early."

"No problem Quatre I understand." Wufei looked at Trowa. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer."

"Yeah it's a tragedy." Trowa said sarcastically. "Let's go Quatre." Trowa pulled Quatre up from the seat and led him away. Quatre looked back and gave Wufei one last glance before they exited through the front doors of the restaurant.

* * *

-In the Limo-

"What the hell was that about Trowa?" Questioned Quatre in the limousine, which was going back to his office.

"I could ask you the same thing." Trowa replied with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me! And what is **that **supposed to mean?" Quatre said, his voice rising.

"It means, isn't it funny that you've been spending a lot of time with Wufei lately. **Too** much time."

Quatre laughed bitterly. "So that's what this is all about? You're jealous."

Trowa glared at Quatre. "I'm not jealous."

"Bullshit Trowa! I can't believe you. You treated Wufei with absolutely no respect. He just wanted to talk and all you could do was answer coldly like you didn't give a damn."

"Maybe if he wasn't flirting with you, I would have been friendlier."

"Is that why you've been treating me differently lately? Because you think I'm cheating on you?"

"…"

"I want an answer Trowa."

Trowa still remained silent. Quatre forced Trowa's head towards his. "If you don't want me or love me anymore Trowa then just say it. I don't want you playing games with me."

Trowa sighed. "Its not that I don't love you Quatre..."

"Then what is it?" Quatre asked softly, removing his hand from Trowa's face.

Silence rained once again causing Quatre's anger to flare up.

The limousine came to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door. Before Quatre climbed out of the limousine he turned to Trowa and stated through gritted teeth. "Until you can trust in me and have faith in my loyalty to you then screw you Trowa. I don't have time to deal with assholes." And with that Quatre slammed the door and turned on his heels to go to his office.

Trowa sighed and laid his head back on seat. / Its not that I don't trust you Quatre, it's that I don't trust myself. /

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4. Whatcha think? Review and tell me how it was, okay.

(1) The song is "It's a Wonderful Night" by Fatboy Slim. I got addicted to it when I played DDR Extreme 2, but its actually from the albulm Palookaville

**sparkley-tangerine- **I'm glad you like the way I portrayed Wufei. I know it's out of character but I see this as a way of him deducing conclusions.

It might take me a little bit of time to get the next section out. I have it written down, I only need to type it, but I get no privacy around this place so it might take some time. But I'll try my best. Later.


	5. Forgiveness?

Hey folks, Chapter 5 is up. Sorry it's so short, but I'm almost done typing up chapter 6 so keep a look out for it. This chapter has some angst, some apologizing and some makeup sex, so enjoy. I would like to once again thank my loverly reviewers **sparkley-tangerine, Luciver, and Markanovanlink. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

_Trowa's POV_

/I can't believe I did that, I mean… I didn't **mean** to do that. I just don't know what happened….I guess Quatre was right I am jealous, but I shouldn't be. Well I **should** because he's my boyfriend, but I **shouldn't** because I don't love…. him…anymore. But maybe that's the problem. Maybe I still do love him and seeing Wufei there with him made me realize the feelings I still have for him…**No**! I love Sherry. I know it. It's just its hard for me to let go of Quatre. We have been through so much together and I don't want to lose him. Quatre's great. He's sweet, kind, compassionate, yet has more inner strength than Duo, Heero, and I combined. Not to mention the fact that he's great in bed. Yet I've done something I said I would never do….hurt Quatre. I didn't mean to but I guess it's to late for that….I really need to go apologize and hopes he forgives me. /

_Quatre's POV_

/ I can't believe that jackass. He was so rude to Wufei and then had the nerve to accuse Wufei of flirting with me. Arghhh! Makes me so damn mad. I mean I'll be flattered if Wufei thought of me that way….and he is attractive so I guess I** could** be tempted…but I'm **not**…at least I **think** I'm not. **No**! I'm almost sure I'm not tempted because I love Trowa. At least I **think** I still love Trowa….I don't know what to think anymore... My heart is giving me mixed feeling. But I know Wufei is a good friend and it hurts me that Trowa doesn't trust me enough to not cheat. /

Quatre sighed and looked out the window it was getting late, but he didn't want to go home because he knew Trowa was going to be there. He was going to go back to his work, but his intercom caught his attention.

"Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton is here to see you." /Damn I still can't get away from him. /

"Send him in Maria, thank you."

The door opened and Trowa walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He saw Quatre sitting in his work chair facing away from him towards the window.

"Quatre we need to talk."

"About Wufei flirting with me or about you not having any trust in me?" Quatre spat.

Trowa sighed and walked towards the desk. "I know you're mad at me and I deserve it. I acted like a total jackass today and I'm sorry… I'm really, truly, sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like this is your fault, it's just that I love you Quatre and seeing you near Wufei made a little jealous."

"Oh so me being around hundreds of politicians a month doesn't make you cautious."

"I know that's just work, nothing more, but Wufei….he's not just a friend but an ex-pilot who you worked closely with."

"You worked with him too Trowa."

Trowa walked around the desk and stood in front of Quatre. Quatre still wouldn't make eye contact or speak so Trowa kneeled in front of Quatre and lightly grabbed his hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Quatre. I won't act like that again. Please just please forgive me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

Quatre lifted his head and Trowa saw unshed tears in his eyes. "You really hurt me today Trowa. You made it seem like I'm unfaithful and don't care about your feelings."

"I know Quatre and I swear I'll never do it again. Please, please let me make it up to you." Trowa cupped Quatre's left cheek and kissed him lightly. "Please, forgive me Quatre. I sincerely apologize….I love you." Trowa finished by looking in Quatre's eyes expectantly.

"….I love you too Trowa."

Trowa hugged Quatre tightly. "Let me take you home."

"Wait! Promise me something first."

"Anything for you Quatre."

"Apologize to Wufei for acting like that today."

"….."

"Trowa"

"Alright I will. I promise." Trowa gave Quatre another light kiss, smiled, and led him out of the office.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

Quatre looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly three in the morning. He looked behind him and saw Trowa still asleep from their earlier lovemaking. Quatre slipped out from Trowa's embrace and slid on his house slippers, grabbed his robe, tied it around his waist and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He quickly made himself a cup of green tea and sat at the kitchen table. He stared into the cup and sighed.

/I told myself I wouldn't let him off easy and that's exactly what I did. /

He looked up at the clock and then back down into his tea.

/Now I don't know if it's because I love him….or if it's because I don't want to be lonely. / Quatre shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on his cup of tea once again.

Trowa opened his eyes and noticed Quatre was gone. He sat up and heard water running.

/He's probably just making some tea. /

Trowa lied back down, put his arm over his face, and took a deep breath.

/I still didn't tell him what I really wanted to say, but I just couldn't. He was so heartbroken. I just couldn't add more pain to that…That's it I need to settle everything tomorrow. /

Quatre walked back into the room and took off his robe and shoes. Trowa looked up as Quatre sat back down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Quatre smiled. "Yeah just had a craving for tea." Quatre crawled back under the covers and snuggled up against Trowa.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest okay."

"I will. Goodnight Trowa."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5. What do ya think? Trowa's got some explaining to do

Oh yeah but the next chapter should be good because Trowa demands a meeting with Wufei. DUM DUM DUM. So let's see if they can settle this like grown men.

**Sparkley-tangerine-**Sorry it took so long, but I'm glad you like it so far and I will have the next chapter out hopefully no later than the end of next week. glad you liked pissed of Quatre. I just think one person can only take so much before they say what they really feel, especially around issues of the heart.

**Luciver-**Well here's more for ya. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more exciting than this so stay tuned.

**Markanovanlink- **I'm glad you like this. I really try to put down something good for others to read, but it usually doesn't come out that well so I'm glad some people are enjoying it.

Please Review. Later.


	6. The Confrontation

Chapter 6 is up. And a lot sooner than I planned, but since I'm done with this one I can start typing up the next chapter. Once again I have to thank my reviewers' **sparkley-tangerine, Luciver, and Markanovanlink, SanzoGirl, Lady11Occult, Kami-Crimson, **without you guys there would be no motivation to continue so thanks for commenting on my story, I really appreciate it. But without further delay, the confrontation between Wufei and Trowa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Wufei's POV

/Alright, I know what you re thinking. You're thinking about how Trowa was such a jackass and a possessive little bastard. Well I don't think so. I mean he was just watching out for Quatre….Yeah that's bullshit, forget what I just said. I lied. He was a jackass. I mean it's even worse because I know his dirty little secret. He's acting all innocent like Quatre's his only one. That lying dirt bag. And you know what he had the nerve to do? He called me and said he wanted to meet me today. Yeah he tried to sound friendly, but I know the deal. He wants to tell me to stay away from Quatre. And I bet you a hundred bucks he is going to deny the fact he's cheating. Pssh. We'll see how it goes. /

_-Winner Mansion-_

"Mr. Barton there is a Mr. Chang Wufei here to see you. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, please show him into the main den."

"Yes sir."

Wufei was led through a long hallway and then directed into a room on the far right. The maid opened the door and once Wufei was inside she closed it behind him. Wufei continued walking towards Trowa, who was standing near one of the windows in the room. As Wufei entered the room Trowa turned from looking out the window towards him and gestured towards a chair.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks, but I'll rather not."

Trowa shrugged. "Have it your way."

"Look Trowa I know why you called me here so lets cut the crap."

Trowa nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "Alright. I called you here today because I told Quatre I would apologize for my actions yesterday..."

"…And?"

"And there has been a change of plans. I called you here today to tell you I want you to stay away from Quatre, once and for all."

"Excuse me?"

Trowa stepped closer to Wufei so they were almost nose to nose. "You heard me I want you to get your kicks somewhere else and stay away from** my **man."

Wufei clenched his fist together in order to draw back his anger. "You have some nerve to talk like you care so much about Quatre."

In one swift movement Trowa grabbed the collar of Wufei's shirt, snatched him up and growled. "Don't you **ever** doubt my love for Quatre, you have no right. You don't know what the hell you are talking about so stay out of our business."

Wufei stood his ground. "I wouldn't have any doubt if you weren't messing around behind his back."

Trowa faltered, but only for a moment. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never cheat on Quatre."

"You two-faced bastard! If you aren't cheating on him then you tell me who Sherry is?"

Trowa recoiled and instantly let go of Wufei. "How….how did you know about that? Have you been spying on me? Have you talked to Quatre about this?"

Wufei straightened his shirt. "No, I haven't told Quatre yet, but I'm surprised he hasn't already figured it out. But, oh wait, I know why he doesn't suspect anything. It's because he trust you so much that he believes you wouldn't go behind his back and cheat on him."

Trowa shook his head and said softly. "It's not like that."

"Yeah? Well then what is it?" Wufei yelled.

Trowa was silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Let me tell you something Trowa If you aren't going to tell him then I will."

"No! You will do no such thing. This is between me and him, not you, so butt out. Besides the only reason you're doing this is to make me seem like the bad guy so Quatre will go crying into your arms and you can finally claim him as yours."

"That's where you are wrong." growled Wufei. "Yes I love Quatre, but only as a friend. And even if I did have feelings for Quatre it wouldn't matter because he's so caught up in loving you, he wouldn't notice. All I know is that Quatre is a human being and he doesn't deserve to be used by you anymore… I just want him to be happy. I don't care who he is with as long they treat him right, which apparently you're not good at. Wufei turned his back on Trowa and walked towards the door. Upon reaching it he opened it and faced Trowa one more time. "You better tell him so soon or I will." And with that Wufei closed the door and left.

_-Later that evening at Wufei's house-_

Wufei slammed his house door and locked it. He turned around and punched the wall once and despite the pain that shot up his arm he punched it two more times before sliding down the wall. He then put his knees up and resting his head on them.

/I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore. I don't love Quatre right? I mean I love him as a friend but nothing more. Just because I've been spending more time with him, thinking about him more lately, wanting to see that glowing smile and dazzling hair and ….dreaming about him doesn't mean I love him right?../

Wufei thought about his last comment.

/Oh Shit! Trowa's right. I do have feelings for Quatre, no wonder he was so jealous. Shit I'm whipped and didn't even know it. /

Wufei stood up lightly cradling his bruised hand. He walked over to the coffee table and looked down at the picture of all of his friends. Heero was lightly pulling on Duo's excessively long braid because Duo was poking him in the side laughing. But Wufei's eyes were drawn to Quatre. With his bright hair and smile. Quatre was smiling pulling on Wufei and Trowa's arm to get them to smile for the camera, which both of them did. Wufei sighed and sat down on the couch.

/ What if I do love him. I can't tell him, even if Trowa is a bastard and doesn't deserve him, Quatre will never go for me. /

Wufei shook his head to clear his thoughts.

/It doesn't matter now, I'll just give Trowa time to confess and in the meantime I'll stay away from Quatre until I can sort out my own thoughts. /

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 6 folks. I just want to thank my reviewers. You guys are really awesome. I must admit I didn't expect so many. But evidently I'm doing something right so I'll keep trying my best. My test are coming up next month so I **should **be spending all my spare time studying for those, but knowing me I'll find time to update. Next chapter should contain a little 'chat' between Trowa and Quatre, so please review. Questions, comments, ideas, and suggestions are always welcome.


	7. Lying

Alright here is chapter 7. There is no Quatre smacking the crap out of Trowa, but tensions do rise yet again between them. Thank you my lovely reviewers' **sparkley-tangerine, Lady11Occult, Kami-Crimson, tatoo, Luciver, and Mizuki hikari **for commenting on my fic. And oh yeah just to let everyone know I really didn't like the way this chapter came out, so sorry if its bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

_-Winner Mansion, Early Evening-_

Trowa's POV

/Shit I can't believe Wufei knows! He fucking knows! How the hell did he find out/ Trowa walked in a circle in the middle of his and Quatre's bedroom. It had been two hours after his 'meeting' with Wufei, but he was still furious.

/Now I know I'm going to have to tell Quatre, and I have to do it soon. / Trowa sighed and balled his fist up.

/I can't fucking believe this/ Trowa pulled back his fist and punched the wall.

/ What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I break it off with Quatre? Should I break it off with Sherry? Should I just get rid of Wufei and not worry about this problem anymore? FUCK!/ Trowa punched the wall once again and tried to regain his normally calm statue.

"Trowa?...Trowa are you okay?" Quatre walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. Trowa straightened up and hid his injured hand behind his back.

"Yeah I'm fine Quatre."

Quatre inspected Trowa closely and Trowa began to fidget under the intense stare of his lover. "You're lying Trowa, you're not fine." Quatre reached behind Trowa's back, took his right hand and brought the swollen knuckles to his lips. "You don't just punch walls for nothing Trowa, what's wrong?" Trowa shook his head, but Quatre stood firm. "Tell me, what's wrong, Trowa."

"It's just… I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, so my mind is preoccupied. I don't mean to worry you."

Quatre smiled, "It's my job to worry about you love, I care about you and want you to be happy. So what's wrong, is it your new job?" A thought crossed Quatre's mind "...or is it something I did? I'm sorry I couldn't sleep in with you this morning, but that meeting was very important an-"

"No, Quatre its not you really, it's me. I just have to sort out some things on my own."

Quatre frowned slightly, but nodded anyway. He understood that sometimes you had to work things out on your own, but that was no reason he wouldn't try to help in any way possible. Quatre stepped closer to Trowa. "I don't know if I can help you sort out your problems, but I can help you relax some." Quatre walked behind Trowa and started kneading Trowa's lower back. Trowa could feel some of his tension leave his body, but he moved away from Quatre's touch.

"You don't need to do that Quatre, you've been at work all day."

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's back. "I don't have to, but I want to Trowa."

Quatre lifted Trowa's shirt over his head and turned him around to face him. He lifted his hand to Trowa's face and lightly trialed his index finger across Trowa's lips. "Just relax tonight, Trowa." Trowa nodded mutely and Quatre directed him to their bed. Once Trowa was lying facedown on the bed Quatre began to massage his back again. Trowa muffled a moan.

"Is this alright Trowa? I'm not pressing too hard am I?"

"Umm, no Quatre that's fine. That feels really good….so how was your day, you're home a little late."

"It was fine just one of my meetings lasted a little long. Hey, speaking of meetings how did the talk with Wufei go?"

Trowa sighed and sat up causing Quatre to stop his ministrations. /Ah Shit here it goes/

"Look Quatre about that…"

"…you didn't apologize did you Trowa?"

"Look Quatre it's more to it then that."

"You can't even do a simple thing I requested." Quatre said while quickly getting off the bed.

Trowa hopped down after him and quickly grabbed Quatre's arm pulling him back towards his chest. "No! Its not that Quatre, please just sit down and I'll explain what I mean."

Trowa released Quatre and Quatre looked at Trowa skeptically. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Trowa collected his thoughts and kneeled before Quatre. "Look I did talk to Wufei today and we did discuss… prominent issues, but Quatre I still don't think you should see him anymore."

"Dammit Trowa we already discussed this! Wufei is my friend and though you are my boyfriend and I love you, I just can't give up my friendship with him. I'm not going to simply throw away my relationship with Wufei just because you think he's flirting with me or because you have something against him. Now if this has something to do with **me** then you need to talk to me and not blame it on Wufei."

Trowa sighed, but nodded. "Alright I understand that, but Quatre please, do you think you can cut down the time you spend with him? Not totally cut your relationship off, but just take it down a notch, please?... For me?"

Quatre looked down at Trowa's pleading face and sighed. "Alright Trowa I wont spend** so **much time with him, but I'm still going to see him, he's my friend and nothing you can do can change that."

Trowa nodded again. "I understand." Trowa sat on the bed besides Quatre and lightly kissed him. "Thank you Quatre."

Quatre nodded mutely and Trowa kissed him again before announcing he was going to take a shower before laying down for bed. Quatre watched as Trowa went into the bathroom.

Once Trowa was out of sight Quatre lied back on the bed and sighed once again. / I don't know what the hell is going on anymore. Trowa's been acting really weird lately, even before Wufei. But I know something is definitely up between the two of them and I need to find out what. /

Quatre sat up on the bed and looked towards the bathroom one more time before leaving the room heading downstairs towards the living room phone. / If I can't get answers from Trowa, I'll just have to try Wufei. / Quatre dialed a number and waited two rings before someone picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Wufei? Hey it's me Quatre."

"_Quatre! What are you calling me for?" _

Quatre frowned even though the video on the phone wasn't on and Wufei couldn't see.

"I'm sorry if I called you at a wrong time Wufei."

"_No No, No I'm sorry Quatre I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just meant that I'm surprised you called me….is something wrong?"_

"Well technically no, but I was wondering if we could get together for lunch again tomorrow. I know Trowa was rude the other day, but I hope that won't put a damper on our relationship."

"…_.Sorry Quatre but I can't tomorrow."_

"….Oh, well that's okay. How about the next day then, we could-"

_"No that's not going to work for me either, look how about I call you and tell you when's a good day. I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

Quatre stood there with the phone in his hand listening to the dial tone. He hung up the phone and shook his head. /That was definitely weird Wufei doesn't normally act like that. Now I know for a fact they are hiding something from me. /

"Quatre what are you doing down here?"

Quatre looked up at Trowa coming down the stairs in only a towel covering his lower body. Normally Quatre would stare and marvel at how gorgeous Trowa's body looked, but right now he was confused, angry, upset, and sad. He could tell two of the people he trusted the most in the world where lying to him.

"Quatre?"

Quatre looked at Trowa and forced a smile. "Oh sorry Trowa what did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing down here…are you alright?"

Quatre shook his head and hugged Trowa burying his head in the crook of Trowa's neck, breathing in the scent of the apples and cinnamon body washed he liked to use.

Trowa was surprised at the sudden show of affection by Quatre, but wrapped his arms around Quatre anyway.

"Quatre?"

"I'm fine Trowa I was just a little hungry so I decided to come down here to get a snack."

Trowa let go of Quatre and smiled. "Well how about you get something for the both of us and we can go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great I'll be upstairs in a moment."

"Alright"

Quatre went into the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator. /I don't know how long I can keep this façade up. I'm not only lying to Trowa, but worst of all I'm lying to myself. I need to find out what's going on behind my back and soon. /

* * *

Chapter 7 all done. Not **too** much going here, so it basically sucked, but I felt I had to put that in there. I just really don't like this chapter but I know the next chapter will be better because Quatre will visit Wufei and 'ask' some questions. Because Quatre hates being left in the dark so stay tuned for the next exciting episode of 'How To Tell You.' Which I promise will come out **very **soon. Hope everyone keeps reading.


	8. What Are You Hiding?

Chapter 8 is here. And to my lovely reviewers **Kami-Crimson, Lady11Occult, Markanovanlink, SanzoGirl****, sparkley-tangerine, and Mizuki hikari **thank you once again. This is a very short chapter, but the next one is a lot longer so I need more time to type it, which I'm going to get on right away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Quatre had called Wufei eight more times during the next week to meet up with him and Wufei turned him down every single time. At first Quatre felt defeated. He didn't understand why Wufei was avoiding him. Then he thought it maybe was his presence. It made sense considereing Trowa and Wufei were both acting weird and the only thing Quatre could think of that they had in common was spending time with him.

He shook his head and dismissed that thought many other people spent time with him and they didn't act like they were hiding something. His talk with Trowa didn't really solve anything so he really did need to talk to Wufei, but the last three times Quatre called Wufei and he didn't pick up so Quatre left a message, but Wufei never got back to him. Quatre's patience dwindled once again and he realized that the only way he was going to get answers from Wufei was if he went down to meet him personally.

_-2 Days Later-_

Quatre walked into the Preventor's building and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Yes, how may I…Oh Mr. Winner! I didn't know you would be visiting today. How may I help you?"

"Hello, sorry for the unexpected arrival I just wanted to know if Chang Wufei is here. I need to talk to him."

"Oh! Well yes he is here Mr. Winner. ..Should I take you to his office?"

"No that's not necessary. If you could just tell me which way it is I can find my way."

"Oh…well if you are sure…it's the third door on the right on the second floor."

Quatre smiled, "Thank you."

Quatre proceeded to go to the elevator but then decided to take the stairs. Upon reaching the designated floor he walked the couple of feet until he reached room 209. Quatre raised his hand about to knock on the door. He took a deep breathe and switched his hand to the door knob and opened it.

"I thought I always tell you to knock….Oh, its _you_." Quatre closed the door behind him. "Its curdiest to knock you know." Wufei said as he went back to his paperwork.

"Yeah? Well it's nice to return phone calls Chang Wufei." Wufei inwardly winced at Quatre's tone of voice. "Why have you been avoiding me? Is this about the thing with Trowa the other day because I'm sorry and I told him to apologize. So tell me what's going on."

"I haven't been avoiding you Quatre." Wufei spoke in a calm voice. "I've just been busy that's all."

"That never stopped you before." Quatre said softly. Wufei looked up into the pained face of Quatre and sighed, his heart telling him one thing while his mind said another. Against his better judgment Wufei followed his mind.

"Look Quatre it's nothing like that I'm still here for you."

"Bullshit!" Quatre said as he slammed his fist on the desk Wufei was sitting behind. Wufei jumped slightly at the sudden mode change from Quatre. "You and Trowa are both hiding something from me and I want to know what it is."

"It's…it's not my place to say Quatre. This is something that should be between Trowa and you. I….I never should have been involved."

Quatre looked at Wufei one last time with eyes full of betrayal. He turned his back on Wufei and walked to the door. He turned the door knob and said one last thing. "I thought you were my friend Wufei. I thought I could trust you with anything. But now I see I can't trust you or Trowa." And with that Quatre opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him.

"Quatre wait!" But it was too late Quatre had already left.

/Dammit look what I did. I started this whole thing planning on telling him what I knew hoping to relief his grief and make him happier, with small hope of getting closer to him even more, but now I ruined my chance. He probably hates me now. Dammit, I've got to end this./

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will be better. I finally finished high school. My graduation is on Saturday so I'll try to update that Sunday or Monday afterward. Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	9. Secrets Discovered

Yo everyone I am now officially finished with High School. My graduation day was awesome and now I'm celebrating with updating with another chapter of How To Tell You. Yay! So this is the BIG chapter so I hope ya'll like it. Thank you** Mizuki hikari, Kami-Crimson, Lady11Occult, and SanzoGirl** for reviewing the last chapter. Here is Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

_-Two Hours after Quatre's Visit with Wufei-_

Wufei stormed through the Winner mansion.

"Sir! Sir you can't go in there!"

"The hell I can't." Wufei burst through the den and Trowa looked up from where he was standing next to the bookshelf.

"Wufei! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Barton," the maid ran up behind Wufei trying to catch her breath. "I tried to stop him, but-"

"It's all right Maria, I'll handle this."

"Alright sir." She gave one more look at Wufei and left the den.

"It's not nice to barge through people's homes uninvited."

"And it's not nice to cheat on your _faithful_ lover either."

Trowa growled "I want you to get the hell out of _my_ house _now_!"

"This isn't even _your_ house it's Quatre's." retorted Wufei.

Trowa took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why did you come here Wufei? To criticize me?"

Wufei crossed his arms. "I'm here to question you as to why you haven't told Quatre about you little rendezvous with your mistress."

"I told you I would handle it."

"Yeah, well you didn't do it fast enough because he came to _my_ office today nearly in tears wondering why the hell his supposedly _faithful_ lover is hiding something from him."

Trowa took a step closer to Wufei. "And what did you tell him?"

"I should have told him about your lying, cheating ways, but I didn't because that wasn't _my_ place to. It was _yours_, but now I don't care anymore. You've broken his heart enough now and I won't stand for it anymore."

"Ha! So that's what this is about. You got involved so that Quatre would fall willingly into your arms."

"Dammit you don't understand anything do you Trowa? It's not about whether I love him and want him to myself or that you have him and _attempt_ to love him. It's the fact that I want Quatre to be happy. Whether it's with me or someone else."

"Trowa what's going on here?"

Wufei and Trowa turned toward the doorway and saw a pretty young woman with red, flowing hair and light green eyes wearing blue jeans and a light pink shirt.

"Sherry?"

The young women walked into the room and stood beside Trowa. "The maid let me in and said you were in here."

"Well, well, well if it isn't you little _slut_ showing her face in you own lovers home."

"Don't call her that Wufei! You have no right to disrespect her like that. You don't even know what's going on so stay the fuck out of it." Trowa growled.

"Oh I know exactly whats going on. You're acting like a whore by going out with two people at the same damn time."

"Trowa's not a whore!" Sherry spoke up, standing in front of Trowa. "He is a very kind and loving man."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." snorted Wufei. "You know Trowa was taken and you still pursued him and not only that, but you knew he was going out with _THE_ Quatre Winner and you still had the_gall_ to date his man _and_ walk into _his_ home."

"I love Trowa and he loves me and that's all that matters, regardless of what you say."

"It's alright Sherry, you don't have to explain yourself to him." responded Trowa as he placed his hand on Sherry's forearms.

"So this is what the big secret is?" a soft voice from the den entranceway asked.

Everyone in the room turned toward the voice.

"Quatre?...What are you doing here?" Trowa voiced just as quietly as Quatre, yet everyone in the room heard him.

Quatre stood looking at the floor, but snapped his head up at Trowa's question. "Oh, so now I can't come into my own home without your consent." Quatre stated, his voice gaining volume.

Trowa took a step forward. "That's not what I meant Quatre….I just….How much did you hear?"

Quatre walked fully into the den standing a few meters away from Trowa and Sherry, with Wufei to his left. "Evidently enough to know that _she_ and you have a thing going on."

Trowa sighed and took another step forward towards Quatre. "I'm sorry Quatre….I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Yeah you were just going to let him catch you two screwing before you told him." Wufei spoke sarcastically.

Trowa spun on his heals and growled. "This is none of your damn business Wufei. I can handle this."

"Yeah, you're doing that well aren-"

"Wufei….you knew about this didn't you?" Quatre interrupted the argument.

Wufei shut his mouth, answering Quatre's question with silence.

Quatre sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wufei looked guiltily at Quatre. "I really wanted to tell you, I did. I just…didn't know how to tell you. I really wanted to. I'm….I'm sorry Quatre, but I thought Trowa was going to and-"

"Oh so you're blaming this on me now!" Trowa yelled, entering the two way conversation.

Wufei turned angrily towards Trowa to yell back. "Hell yes this is your fault you're the one cheating on him, not me, don't try to turn this around like it's my fault."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Quatre loud voice stopped Trowa and Wufei's bantering. "Please just stop it." He repeated in a quieter voice. "I just…I just want to know why Trowa."

Quatre inspected Sherry's looks noticing the way she hovered near Trowa. He looked at her long red hair tied back away from her face showing off her bright green eyes and the lightly tanned face. He noticed she had a low cut pink T-shirt that said 'I'm all yours' on it and a pair of tight blue jeans with high heeled black boots, adding about two inches to her height. Quatre hated to admit it, but she was pretty and could see why Trowa wanted her, but he needed to hear the reason from Trowa.

"Tell me Trowa what was it? What made you turn away from me? Am I not living up to your standards? Am I not attractive enough? Am I not satisfying your needs?...Or is it because you've realized you want a female instead of a male?" stated Quatre dejectedly.

"Shit Quatre that's not it….you know how I feel about you, I would nev-"

"Then tell me right now Trowa do you love me?"

"Quatre come on we've been through a lot together. I really do love you Quatre and-"

"Bullshit Trowa, because if you really loved me you wouldn't be with _her_." Quatre said, voice dripping with anger.

Trowa stepped up to Quatre. "Please Quatre…" He tried to touch Quatre's arm, but Quatre backed away.

"Don't touch me, Trowa."

But Trowa stilled pursued. "Please Quatre listen let me make it better." He once again reached out and touched Quatre's arm. This time though Quatre pulled his arm away, pulled it back and slammed it across Trowa's face. Trowa surprised, stumbled back into Sherry's arm.

"What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Sherry lightly touching Trowa's bruising cheek.

It looked like Quatre was going to strike again, but Wufei intervened and pulled Quatre away from the two lovers.

Quatre shook off Wufei. "Don't touch me either Wufei." Wufei had a surprised look on his face. "You and Trowa are both lying bastards. Trowa did this behind my back and you knew about this whole thing and didn't even fucking tell me about it."

"Hey don't try to belittle Trowa." stated Sherry, stepping in. "Trowa is loving and caring and just because he doesn't love _you_ anymore and loves _me_ gives you no reason to-"

"No, he's right Sherry." Trowa responded, dropping his hand from his aching cheek and placing it on her forearm to quiet her. "Quatre deserves an explanation."

"You know what Trowa, forget the explanation."

Trowa looked at Quatre with confusion. "But I thought that's what you wanted."

Quatre took a couple steps backward towards the entranceway and he shook his head making his blond hair falling into his pale blue eyes. He looked at Trowa, but seeing him and Sherry together made his eyes water and he directed his eyes downward.

"I don't want an explanation anymore. I don't need it. You don't want me anymore that is easy to see."

"Quat-"

"And I'm sorry Wufei."

Wufei gave a confused look toward Quatre, but Quatre's attention was towards the floor. "Sorry for what Quatre?"

Quatre looked up at Wufei, eyes full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry that I wasn't the friend to you that I thought I was." Quatre looked at Trowa one more time. "I wish you and Sherry good luck." And with that last comment Quatre turned around and left from the room running out of the house.

"Quatre wait!" Trowa shouted taking a few steps to run after him, but Wufei grabbed his arm to stop his movement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trowa said yanking his arm from Wufei's grasp.

"You shouldn't follow him. It is apparent he doesn't want to talk to you." Wufei said calmly.

"Oh yeah? So now you know what's best for him huh? And let me guess you're going to go run after him."

Wufei put his hands in his pocket and sighed. "No I'm not going either and that's because he doesn't want to talk to me either. Look we both hurt him. Intentionally or unintentionally, it doesn't matter, what matters is that two of the people he had trust in betrayed him. So we need to give him time to cool down."

"You just think this is your chance to win his heart." Trowa scoffed.

"Dammit Trowa you understand nothing! Despite the fact I care for Quatre doesn't matter anymore because I hurt him just as much as you have. And I'll probably never be able to fix that." Wufei started to leave the room, but gave Trowa one more piece of advice. "I think you also need to take some time to decide _who_ and _what_ is more important to you in life."

As soon as he left the room Trowa sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's all right Trowa." Sherry said putting her arm around his waist in a hug. "I'm still here."

Trowa sighed and removed Sherry's hands. "I know Sherry, but I need some time to collect my thoughts."

"But Trowa I-"

"Just give me a little time okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sherry looked up at Trowa, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Alright Trowa, take you time." She stepped away, gave one more look at him and left.

Trowa collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. /I totally fucked up this time. Shit now what the hell am I going to do/

Trowa looked up at the ceiling for answers, but it provided none.

* * *

…So what do you think? I hope its okay. I didn't want to make Quatre seem too weak, with crying or too aggressive with knocking everyone's lights out. So I tried to find an in-between. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any complaints or suggestions please tell me, I wanna know your thoughts. Thanks everyone.


	10. At A Friend's House

Chapter 10 is finally here. Sorry for the wait everyone, I know it's been awhile. But I will finish this fic. As many have already guessed Duo and Heero make an appearance in this chapter so everyone please enjoy and thank you** Lady11Occult, SanzoGirl, summersarebright, Rocky Oberlin, Kami-Crimson, Miyu, Mizuki hikari, astria starsmore and Markanovanlink **for reviewing and being interested in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

This story is rated pg-13 for suggestive language and contains yaoi ( male/male pairings) If you don't like that, then please leave.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Quatre drove down the street not really knowing where he was going. He had been driving around for over an hour going to nowhere in particular, constantly looking in his rearview mirror to see if Trowa or Wufei was following him, but so far he was clear. Quatre hoped driving around would clear his thoughts, but all it was doing was wasting gas. He sighed and pulled into a nearby shopping center parking lot.

/I should have seen this coming. It all makes sense now. The lies, the constant apologizing, the avoidance. /

Quatre looked down at the steering wheel and sighed. He didn't want to go back to the house. He didn't feel like dealing with anything possible related to Trowa. Then he looked at his phone. He had 35 missed calls, 12 voicemails, and 3 text messages. No doubt from Trowa. Quatre unconsciously dialed a familiar number and spoke before he even realized what he was doing.

"_Hello Maxwell resident, how may I help you this lovely evening?"_

"Duo, it's me…Quatre."

"_Hey buddy, what's up?"_

"….Are…are you busy Duo?"

Duo frowned at the helplessness tone of his best friend.

"_No, I'm not busy…why Quatre? What's wrong?"_

A pause.

"…Can I come over?...If it's not too much trouble…"

"_Of course you can come over Kat. My home is always open to you."_

"Thanks Duo I'll be over soon. Bye."

"_Yeah bye."_

Quatre turned off his cell phone and threw it in the passengers seat, started the car, and drove off.

* * *

Duo hung up the phone trying to figure out what the phone call was all about.

"Hey Duo who was that?"

Duo turned towards Heero who just came down the stairs. "Quatre just called…"

"And?"

Duo sighed and walked towards the kitchen. "And I don't know, he sounded really….weird, like something was bothering him."

"You think he's in trouble?" questioned Heero, ready to protect one of his closet friends.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing like that." He shrugged. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

Heero nodded in agreement.

* * *

_-20 minutes later-_

A knock sounded on the door and Duo nearly tripped over his feet trying to rush to see if it was Quatre. Duo pulled opened the door and smiled.

"Hey buddy."

Quatre gave a small smile and stepped in the house after Duo stepped aside. "Thanks for letting me come over Duo."

"Hey no problem buddy."

Duo looked around Quatre out the door. "So you're by yourself Kat? Trowa didn't come with you?" asked Duo knowing the lanky man usually wasn't too far behind Quatre.

At the sound of Trowa's name Quatre's heart broke and tears sprung from his eyes. The situation crashed down on Quatre and he couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around Duo and cried into his shoulder.

Duo stood there shocked, but quickly wrapped his arms around Quatre in comfort.

Heero came downstairs and raised an eyebrow in question. Duo gave a shrug while lightly rubbing Quatre's back and offering words of encouragement as "Its okay" It'll be alright" and "Take your time."

Heero closed and locked the front door and helped to direct Duo and Quatre to the couch where Quatre continued to cry his eyes out.

Soon there was just light sniffling and Quatre brought his head up from Duo's chest. Before Quatre could say anything a cup of tea was handed out to him.

Quatre looked up and saw Heero lightly smiling, handing him the cup. Quatre smiled in return as Heero placed the cup in his hands. Quatre took a deep breath and saw his wavering reflection in the cup of green tea.

"So buddy, what was all that about?"

"I'm so sorry guys I shouldn't have come here. I just… didn't know where else to go."

"Don't apologize Quatre you're always welcome here. Do you want to talk about it?"

Quatre was silent and Heero spoke up from the Lazy-Boy chair across from them. "He doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to Duo."

"I know that Heero, but-"

"No, that's okay. You guys deserve an explanation."

Heero leaned forward. "We're your friends Quatre, unconditionally. We'll be here for you."

"Funny that's similar to what I've heard from Wufei and apparently it was a lie."

"So this all has to do with Wufei?"

Quatre sighed." Only part of it." He then took a deep breath. "Things have been shaky between Trowa and me lately. We haven't been spending much time together and haven't been talking intimately like usual-"

"He broke up with you?" Duo shouted.

"Duo let Quatre finish." Scolded Heero. Duo mumbled an apology and Quatre continued.

"I found out today that Trowa has been having an affair…"

"What the fuck!" Duo shouted, jumping up from his seat. "Trowa. You mean Trowa Barton, Trowa. As in your boyfriend Trowa?"

Quatre nodded.

"Damn! Do you know the dude's he's with?"

Quatre took a sip of tea. "It's not a male."

"Excuse me?"

"He cheated on me with a woman."

"You have got to be shitting me Quatre. So what he turned straight all of a sudden?"

Quatre sighed as Duo started pacing. "I'm not sure if that's it Duo, but what's worse is that Wufei knew about the whole thing and didn't tell me."

Duo threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck is wrong with our friends?"

"I'm sure they have some sort of reason." Heero spoke up.

Duo glared at him. "Oh so now you're defending them?"

"No Duo, I'm just saying I'm sure there is more to this."

"Heero is right Duo, I'm sure they have their explanations, but I ran out of the house before they could explain."

"They were lucky it was you instead of me because I would have kicked all their asses out with my glock .45 raised high."

"I'm sorry guys, but its getting late I should probably head back."

"Oh no I don't think so. You're staying here tonight."

Quatre thought about the offer. He really didn't want to go back to his house, but he didn't want to intrude on his friends. "Thanks for the offer Duo, but I shouldn't."

"Duo's right Quatre you should stay here tonight relax some, think over things before you go back."

"Of course I'm right, so do you want something to eat because I cooked some chicken for dinner."

/I guess I have no choice, but to accept their offer. / "No that's okay if you don't mind I just want to take a shower and lie down."

"Whatever you say buddy. Here I'll show you the guest room."

Quatre followed Duo upstairs where he showed him everything he would need and placed some pajamas on the bed before he smiled at Quatre and patted his back. "It'll be okay Quatre. Heero and I will help out as much as we can."

"Thanks Duo."

"Do if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Our room is right across the hall." Duo smiled one more time and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Duo walked downstairs and started cleaning up the kitchen. Heero came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist while he was at the sink washing dishes. Heero placed a kiss on Duo's left ear.

"How are you doing Duo?"

"I'm totally pissed off that's what. I mean what the hell is going on. One minute everything seems to be going fine and the next minute the shit is hitting the fan."

Heero removed his arms and leaned against the counter. "These things sometimes happen Duo."

"Why are you supporting this situation?" Duo growled, transferring his anger from the dishes to Heero.

"Don't get angry at me Duo. I care about Quatre just as much as you do and I want to protect him also. But what's done is done and we can only be here to help him as much as we can." Heero spoke calmly.

When Duo didn't reply, just went back to washing the dishes Heero sighed and pushed himself from the counter. "I'll be in the room if you want to talk some more."

Heero walked out the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Duo sighed at Heero's departure. He wasn't really mad at Heero, just upset that Quatre was going through so much pain.

Once Duo finished cleaning the kitchen he went upstairs. Before he went to his room he stopped right outside of Quatre's door. He listened for a moment and upon hearing nothing he opened the door a crack and peeked in. He saw Quatre lying in the bed turned away from him. He slowly closed the door back and walked to the room Heero and himself shared. Upon entering he saw Heero sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So how is he?" Heero questioned, looking at Duo.

Duo closed the door and shrugged. "He's asleep or at least lying down, but for how he is doing emotionally I don't know."

"So are you still mad at me?"

Duo leaned in and lightly kissed Heero on the lips. "I'm sorry Heero. I was never mad at you. Just at this whole situation. I just can't believe it, you know. I thought they were so happy together, I guess I'm just-"

"Scared?" Duo looked up at Heero finished his sentence.

"How did you…."

Heero smiled slightly. "I know you Duo. I know how you tick. Now that you see their relationship is falling apart you're beginning to have doubts about our relationship. Isn't that it?"

Duo looked down. "…maybe."

Heero lifted Duo's head up. "Listen Duo I love you. I truly do. You're the only one I think about. The only one I want to be with. The only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Heero withdrew his hands. "However I can't say that and make you believe it apparently. People change. A person's feelings can change. Maybe that's what happened to Trowa. I'm not saying I'm accepting his cheating, but maybe his feelings changed for Quatre."

"Exactly Heero and what if….what if your feelings change for me later on down the line."

Heero smiled. "Duo you are the only one that understands me and doesn't consider me as an anti-social, stubborn, jackass. I'm not going to take my chances and try to find another."

Duo shook his head in disbelief. "You really mean that?"

"Duo you know I wouldn't lie to you about this. And if you still don't believe me ask me again in twenty years." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed him on the cheek. "So are we okay now?"

Duo nodded. "Good. Now let's go to bed okay." Duo nodded once again and they settled down for the night.

However neither noticed as Quatre stood outside their door listening to Heero's confession of love. Or how a teardrop escaped his eye as he walked back to his own room.

* * *

That's chapter ten. I still have a few more chapters to go though. Man that last part kinda bummed me out. I wasn't originally gonna put Quatre listening in to their conversation, but as I was typing it just popped itself up in there. Well I hoped this chapter was alright by everyone's standards. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	11. A Confession

Chapter 11 is here. Sorry for the wait everyone, I know it's been awhile. But I will finish this fic. Thank you **astria starsmore, summersarebright, Markanovanlink, Lady11Occult, Rocky Oberlin, LastxExile,** and** MydridFox09 **for your reviews it keeps me going, it really does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Quatre walked down the staircase in his pajamas. He smelt something really good coming from downstairs. He peeked around the corner wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Quatre." Duo said upon noticing his arrival in the kitchen. "I made some breakfast you want some? There are eggs, pancakes, and bacon."

Quatre's stomach rumbled in response and it reminded him that he hadn't had anything to eat since a quick lunch at work the previous day.

He nodded in response. "That sounds good."

Duo smiled while getting two plates. "Good you and I can eat together."

Quatre cocked his head to the side. "What about Heero?"

"I'm going to work."

Quatre jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him, but Heero didn't see him as he was putting on his Preventer's jacket.

"Yeah that reminds me I have to go in to WEI also. What time is it?"

Heero glanced down at his watch. "7:25."

Quatre sighed. "Maybe I should call in today."

Upon hearing the sadness in Quatre's voice Heero placed his hand on Quatre's arm.

"You know you can't avoid him forever Quatre. Trowa's bound to find you here."

"I know." Quatre sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Look I'm not saying you should or shouldn't go to work, but you also need to focus on the situation at hand and really talk to Trowa in order to settle everything."

/Everything Heero is saying is true, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle this. /

"You can do it Quatre." Heero smiled as if reading Quatre's thoughts.

"Why are you so smart?" questioned Quatre, wondering how Heero seemed to know what to say and how to say it to make everything alright.

Duo laughed as he placed two plates at the table. "He gets it all from me of course."

Heero snorted. "Don't listen to him Quatre, I read a lot that's all." He buttoned up his jacket. "I have to go guys."

Quatre suddenly hugged Heero. "Thank you so much for your support Heero I appreciate it."

Heero returned the hug. "Anything for a friend, Quatre."

"Alright, alright, break it up. If I didn't know any better I'll say you have the hots for my Heero and I know how you have a thing for the strong, silent, type."

Quatre laughed as he walked towards the plates on the table. "You're right Duo I do, but Heero already turned me down. He said he didn't do blondes."

"What! When the hell did this happen?"

"Relax Duo, Quatre's just teasing."

"Damn well better be. I went through too much trouble to get you." Duo leaned up and gave Heero a long kiss.

"As much as I love you Duo, I have to go or I'll be late."

Duo smiled. "Alright have a good day." Duo closed the door once Heero exited. "Alright buddy it's just you and me then. So have you decided about work today yet?"

Quatre finished chewing the eggs in his mouth before replying. "I think I'll stay here for one more night. I'll call my office and tell my secretary to forward everything to my laptop. I'll do what I can from here and I'll go back tomorrow."

Duo nodded. "Sounds like a good plan except you sure Trowa won't track you down that way?"

"I won't tell my secretary where I am and I won't call from your phone. I'll call from mine."

"Alright if you're sure."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Quatre trying to pick up the pieces of his love life, while Duo was thinking about whether to have fish or steak for dinner.

* * *

30 minutes later Quatre sat in the living room talking on his phone.

"Hello Mr. Winner's office. How may I help you?"

"Hey Maria, it's me Quatre."

"Mr. Winner! Where are you? Mr. Barton has been asking about you and I told him you don't come in until 9:00 and he said he didn't know where you were and that you didn't come home last night and he asked if I knew where you were."

"It's alright Maria I'm fine, but I'm not coming in to work today. I'll appreciate it if you forward all the work you can to my email address."

"But sir why aren't you coming in today? Are you sick? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no it's nothing like that I just need to take a break. I'll be back tomorrow okay."

"… Alright if you're sure sir"

"I am. Oh and Maria if anyway asks about me just say I'm fine and I'll be back soon okay?"

"But what about Mr. Barton.

"Tell him the same thing. Thank you Maria."

"Yes sir."

Quatre hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"So is everything set?" questioned Duo.

Quatre opened his eyes and sat up. "Yeah once Maria sends me the files I can start working and-"

Just then Quatre's phone started ringing. He flipped open his phone and saw unknown caller across the screen. He turned the ringer off and closed the phone.

"Was that him?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know it said unknown caller, but he might have just used another phone in hope I would answer the phone if I didn't think it was him."

Duo nodded. "Well I'll leave you to your work then."

"What about you Duo? Don't you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, but I work from the home. So if you need me I'll be upstairs."

Quatre booted up his laptop and went to work.

* * *

When Quatre finally leaned back and stretched, it was almost 3:30 and he started working a little after 8 am, with only one 15 minute tea break. He shut down his laptop and laid back on the couch. As soon as his mind was distracted from work it began to wonder to Trowa.

/I love him I know I do, but apparently he doesn't love me or maybe he loves me, but isn't in love with me. Whatever it is there is no doubt I need to talk to him just to clarify everything. But if he really doesn't want to be with me anymore then I don't want him in my house anymore…..Though I've always wanted him to be happy and I always thought it would be with me….And Wufei…he's really been great for the most part and I didn't meant to yell at him I just…I'm so confused as to what I mean to him and what he means to me. /

Those were Quatre's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Around 4:30 Heero came through the front door. It was unusually quiet since he was used to Duo blasting music when he came home. Upon inspection he noticed Quatre curled up on the couch apparently asleep.

"Heero you're home!" Duo shouted as he hugged Heero enthusiastically.

Heero smiled. "Why are you always so excited when I come home?"

"Because I love you and every minute away from you is like there are a thousand needles piercing my heart."

Heero crossed his arms, pondering where Duo got that weird simile from. "Have you been watching The Young and the Restless again?"

Duo turned up his nose. "No I was not….it was actually Days of our Lives."

"So what happened to Quatre?" questioned Heero as he gestured to the sleeping blond.

"He decided to stay here and work he probably went to take a break and fell asleep, which reminds me he didn't have any lunch, when I offered he said he only wanted tea. I should go and fix him something. Really I thought getting you to eat was hard, but apparently I haven't been around Quatre enough really I mean is it…." Duo's voice trailed off as he went into the kitchen.

Heero shook his head. "Not everybody eats every two hours."

"Hey I heard that!" Duo shouted from the kitchen.

Quatre moved into a sitting position and Heero sat on the couch adjacent to the one Quatre occupied. "Are you okay Quatre?"

Quatre held up a hand to his head." Yeah I just have a slight headache."

"It's probably a hunger headache. You really shouldn't skip lunch."

"I know and I usually don't…so how was work today Heero?"

Heero was going to comment on the subject change, but let it slide.

"It was fine, nothing exciting, but I did see Wufei today." Heero spoke calmly.

Quatre looked up at Heero and responded just as calmly. "Really? Well I don't find that too surprising considering you both work for the Preventers."

Heero shrugged. "I guess you're right…He asked about you."

Quatre's face showed no emotion but he continued to play the game. "So what did he say?"

"He asked if I've seen or talked to you…"

"And?"

"I said I'm sure you were find and just probably needed a break….He seemed really….sad." Quatre stood up and stretched, but didn't respond.

"Hey Kat buddy I made you something to eat." Duo announced as he entered the living room.

"Thanks Duo, but you really didn't have to."

Duo smiled. "Hey I have to treat my guest right."

Quatre smiled in response. "Thanks I'll go wash up."

As Quatre walked upstairs carrying his laptop Duo stood next to Heero and hit him on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!" Heero exclaimed rubbing the spot even though the sharp sting dissipated quickly.

"That was for you bringing up the Wufei topic." Duo huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Look I just wanted him to know that he isn't the only one hurting."

Before Duo could respond a knock sounded on the door. As Duo walked to see who it was Heero went into the kitchen for a drink. Duo peeped through the peephole and cursed.

Heero came out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand. "Who is it?"

"It's Wufei, but maybe if we don't answer the door he'll go away." Responded Duo still peeping through the peep hole.

"Open up I know you're in there!" Wufei shouted banging even louder on the door.

"You know he's not going to leave that easy Duo." Heero said popping his soda.

"Why are you so calm about this? You know what, never mind I'll open the door." Duo opened it a little and spoke. "What do you want?"

Wufei looked at Duo desperately. "Please I want to talk to Quatre."

"Who said Quatre's here?"

"His car is in the driveway Duo, please just let me in."

"He doesn't want to see you now Wufei."

"Please Duo." Wufei begged trying to finish opening the door.

"It's okay Duo you can let him in." As Duo looked towards the staircase towards where Quatre's soft voice traveled, Wufei finished pushing his way in. Duo glared at Wufei, but transferred his attention back to Quatre.

"Are you sure? Because you know you don't have to."

Quatre shook his head. "No, that's okay Duo I'll talk to him." Duo remained standing there with his arms crossed and when he made no attempt to move Quatre spoke again. "I'll talk to him alone."

Duo glanced at Quatre. "You sure?"

Quatre nodded and smiled in reassurance. Duo closed the door, looked at Wufei one more time, then walked into the kitchen where Heero followed.

Wufei stood there fidgeting looking at his feet which all of a sudden seemed the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Let's sit down." Quatre voiced softly as he waved his hand towards the living room.

Wufei nodded mutely and followed Quatre. While Wufei sat on one of the ends of the couch, Quatre sat on the opposite end. Neither said anything for a minute, both looking anywhere but at each other.

"Wufei look I-"

"No Quatre I came here to talk to you and that's what I'm going to do." Wufei took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm really sorry Quatre and I can probably never say it enough. I **wanted **to tell you. I **meant** to tell you, but …." Wufei sighed. "But I was caught up between my pride and duty. My pride was telling me that I should let Trowa handle it and I had nothing to do with you relationship, but my duty to you as a friend was telling me I had to tell you what was going on."

"…So all the time you've been spending with me was just a front so you could tell me Trowa was cheating on me?"

"Oh God no Quatre! That's not it at all." Before Wufei could stop himself he turned towards Quatre and lightly touched his cheek noticing the red-rimmed eyes, no doubt from the numerous tears he had shed. "I enjoyed the time I spent with you Quatre and I realized now that I have feelings for you, more than just a friend."

Quatre's eyes widened slightly and Wufei quickly snatched his hand away. "Oh God I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I-"

"Do you really mean that?"

Wufei looked up hesitantly into Quatre's eyes, but could see no signs of disgust so he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"That's all I wanted from you Wufei, just to tell me the truth. That's all I every wanted."

"You're not mad? You still want to talk to me anymore?" Wufei asked in disbelief.

Quatre smiled and put his left hand over Wufei's right one. "No I'm not mad at you Wufei and I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you."

"Quatre you don't need to apol-"

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have run off like that. And I didn't mean to make you worry. I really do enjoy the time we spend together and I respect your honesty now, but I'm afraid… I don't think I can return your feelings Wufei…especially not after this, not right now….I'm sorry."

Wufei's heart broke at the statement, but he smiled anyway. He already knew Quatre wasn't interested in him, but he had to give it a try anyway.

Quatre started removing his hand, but Wufei clasped it in his. Quatre looked confused, but remained silent.

"Thank you Quatre for your honesty. I just hope we at least can be friends. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but-"

"Of course I'm still your friend Wufei." Quatre wrapped his arms around Wufei in a hug.

Wufei returned it and smelled the sweet scent of strawberries coming from Quatre's hair. Wufei pulled back not wanting to lost the close contact with Quatre, but knew he couldn't control himself much longer.

"Wufei I…I don't want to totally refuse your feeling. I just need to work things out with Trowa first and I…"

Wufei nodded in response. "I understand Quatre." Wufei stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll call you when I get things straightened out okay?"

Wufei nodded once again and started heading towards the door. Quatre followed not knowing what else to say. Wufei looked at Quatre one more time before he opened the door and closed it behind him. Quatre sighed and turned around facing the kitchen.

"You guys can come out now, I know you heard everything."

Duo came out wiping his hands on his jeans. He didn't quite know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Damn, I didn't know Wufei felt like that about you. I mean not to say you aren't attractive or anything, you are and you have a great personality, but I thought Wufei was straight. And by straight I mean straighter than a nail fresh out of the hardware store. He never showed anything to indicate nghr." The rest of his words were muffled as Heero placed his hand over Duo's mouth.

"Are you okay Quatre?" Heero questioned as Duo bit the hand covering his mouth. Heero yanked his hand away still looking at Quatre who had a faraway look in his eye.

Quatre straightened and nodded softly. "Yeah I just need to be alone for a little bit. If you guys will excuse me."

Quatre walked upstairs making sure to grab his phone off the table before he did so. Duo looked at Heero who just shrugged lightly.

"We'll give him his space. He needs time to work things out." Duo nodded in response, still wishing he could help.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 11 which just happens to be my longest chapter so far, go me. I hope this chapter came out okay. I thought it could have been better though. I was struggling with the next chapter, but I think I worked it out okay. I didn't really get that quote from Days of Our Lives I just made that up. I have nothing against soap operas mind you so that wasn't a diss. I know Wufei maybe out of character, but I like him like this so I'm keeping him this way. Please review and comment.


	12. A Talk With A Friend

Chapter 12 is here, it would have been out sooner, but I forgot I already had typed it up. (Dummy me) But its here so thank you reviewers **Rocky Oberlin, Markanovanlink, Lady11Occult, Ichia, and phoenix013** for you comments and suggestions. I really like to know how to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Heero picked up his keys and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Heero slipped on his jacket. "I'll be right back Duo I'm going to meet a friend. I won't be long, I promise."

Duo crossed his arms. "Why does that sound like the same kind of shit Trowa would say to Quatre to go out?"

Heero walked towards Duo until they were almost nose to nose. "Do you trust me Duo?"

Duo answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"Alright then we shouldn't have a problem." Heero bent down and kissed Duo lightly on the lips before heading back to the door. "I'll be back in about an hour."

Duo sighed and looked at the untouched food on the table he set out for Quatre less than an hour ago, before Wufei decided to drop by. He sighed, he knew Quatre needed some food, but he didn't want to disturb Quatre so he decided just to wait in the living room for Heero's return.

* * *

"You're here Heero."

Heero sat across from Trowa at a booth in a café.

"So what do you want to speak with me about?"

_2-0 minutes earlier-_

Heero picked up the phone and dialed Trowa's number.

"What do you ne-?"

'Meet me at Mirabel's Café on Eastern and Merry Street in 20 minutes.

"What is this about?"

"You'll see when you get there."

Before Trowa could respond Heero hung up the phone.

_-Present Time-_

Heero sat down across from Trowa.

"This is about Quatre."

"What about him? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Well you seem concerned."

"Hell yeah I'm concerned I haven't seen or talked to him in almost 24 hours."

Heero stared at Trowa with a piercing stare. "So you're going to tell me you care about him even after you treated him like shit, by sleeping around."

"What the hell do you know?" Trowa yelled, slamming his fist on the table causing several people around them to look up. Trowa took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked back at Heero with little expression in his visible eye. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm you're friend Trowa or at least I thought I was and I just can't come to believe you would betray Quatre like that. I've heard his story, now I want to know yours."

"Yeah I cheated on him. I'm a bastard. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Dammit Trowa Quatre's at our house crying his heart out because the man he loves and would give his life for betrayed him. All I want to know is why you did it? Why did you hurt him?"

Trowa sighed and his emotionless mask started to fade. "I love him Heero I do, but… I don't know the light just started fading between us. Then I met this girl and I couldn't help myself. She was fun, pretty, understanding. And I fell for her...hard and fast. It got out of control. I didn't want to tell him because I thought it wouldn't last that long, but it got out of hand. I just want to see him again and apologize."

"Tell me this, are you going to stay with him or go to your new fling?"

Trowa was silent, but Heero waited for an answer. "I really want to be with Sherry, but Quatre means a lot to me."

Heero nodded. "Well Wufei visited today and he seemed to give Quatre something you couldn't."

"Oh yeah and what's that?

"Honesty." Heero stood up and adjusting his jacket. "Even though you hurt him, he stills loves you, but if you don't want to be with him tell him and stop the heartache."

"…Do you hate me Heero?"

Heero looked down at Trowa who had his head downward.

"No I don't hate you" Heero spoke softly. "I'm just disappointed." Heero turned around and left heading back home to his awaiting lover.

* * *

I know its short, but I'll get the next chapter out soon, meaning within the week. As always reviews and comment are wanted. Tell me what you think of the convo between Heero and Trowa. Was Heero too hard on Trowa? Was Trowa not sympathetic enough?


	13. Who Will You Choose?

Wow over fifty reviews….I'm really shocked, but happy. Actually I'm ectastic, considering this is only my third fic and first chapter fic. I'm very thankful to all my reviewers and the comments you guys have provided. It really means a lot to me. I couldn't load this chapter right so I had to split it up so now I have to make the next chapter longer before I can get it up, but here goes chapter 13. Thank you reviewers** Rocky Oberlin, Markanovanlink, Lady11Occult, Ichia, summersarebright, LastxExile, darkrevenge, Mizuki hikari and phoenix013** for you comments and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Quatre stood with his arms crossed looking at Trowa indifferently.

"Quatre look I'm really sorry, truly I am. You know I really love you, right?"

"If that were true Trowa then you wouldn't have cheated on me."

Trowa got down on one knee in front of Quatre and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you if you forgive me and take me back."

"What?" Quatre said taking a step back.

"Trust me Quatre I'll make it worth you while."

Trowa stood up and brought their faces closer until they were only an inch apart and then-

Quatre sat up in the bed breathing heavily. He looked around and upon noticing he was in the guest room at Heero's and Duo's house he calmed down a little. He ran his hands through his hair trying to slow his breathing.

"It was a dream, just a dream" Quatre said aloud to reassure himself. Yet he couldn't help thinking if something like that happened would he give in to Trowa like all the other times or would he get rid of Trowa for good. He didn't have an answer to that question and that scared him most of all.

He looked at the clock. It read 6:45. The last time he looked at it was when he stopped pacing around in his room and took a break by sitting on the bed. Quatre shook his head. This whole ordeal was stressing him out more than WEI enterprises and his sisters combined and he knew he was going to go crazy if he didn't do something about the situation soon. He picked up his cell phone form the dresser and dialed Trowa's number. Before the first ring could finish the phone was picked up.

"Quatre? Is that you? Are you okay?" Trowa spoke in a rushed, concerned voice and Quatre felt slightly guilty at being the cause of Trowa's worry, but only slightly.

Quatre took on his business tone and he replied "Yeah it's me, look we need to talk."

"Of course Quatre, do you want me to come to you or-"

"No, I'll come to the house tomorrow morning around 8 am, so be there."

"Okay Quatre I will and-"

"Goodbye Trowa."

Before Trowa could answer Quatre had hung up.

* * *

"That was him wasn't it?"

Trowa sighed as Sherry walked toward him. He told her that they could talk so he went to pick her up, but Quatre called as he was waiting for Sherry to come down form her apartment.

"Yes that was him."

"I don't understand why the hell you are still talking to him. I thought you guys were over."

"Look lets talk about this somewhere else."

"Let's talk about this now." Sherry said standing directly in front of Trowa with her hands on her hips. Trowa pinched his nose in annoyance. She was really staring to get on his last nerves, but then again he deserved it for putting her through everything.

"Look Sherry please just get in the car and we can talk okay?"

He opened the passenger door and waited. Sherry looked at him then at the car and reluctantly got in. Trowa drove to a nearby park and after parking he got out of the car and sat on the trunk. He heard Sherry's door close and soon she was sitting beside him.

"Trowa I need you to stop playing games with me. I only went into this relationship because you said you were going to end it with him."

"Look Quatre means a lot to me, we've been through so much and-"

"Dammit Trowa you're going to give me an answer now!"

Trowa stared wide-eye at Sherry as she had never screamed at him before. She hopped down off the trunk and looked up into Trowa's visible eye. Even though it was after dark, the moonlight was bright enough so she could see the color of Trowa's eyes clearly.

"I'm giving you one more chance to say it Trowa. You either stay with me and forget about him or it's over between us. And if you do happen to leave me there is no guarantee he will take you back. So what's it going to be Trowa?"

* * *

Mwuhahaha a cliff hanger, well not really but kinda. Anyway now that I look back on it Quatre was kinda mean to Trowa -shrugs- But I guess he has his moments. Anyway as I said before I had troubleloading this chapter so I had to take off the next part. So now I'm going to go add to that to make a longer, better chapter. I'll get that out as soon as I can and I happen to really like how I portray Quatre in it.


	14. The End?

Chapter 14 is here. Thank you reviewers** Arayelle Lynn, Rocky Oberlin, Markanovanlink, Lady11Occult, Ichia, phoenix013, and PrincessWolfGoddess** for your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.

Thoughts are in /…/

* * *

Quatre walked down the stairs smiling and adjusting his shirt. "Good morning Duo, smells good."

Duo turned around wiping his hands on a towel. "You seem mighty chipper this morning. Did you punch out Trowa or something?"

"What? No, of course not, but I am going to talk to him today and I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure Quatre it is a little soon." Heero spoke up from the dining table.

Quatre smile grew. "Actually yes Heero I think I'm ready to move on or at least try to anyway."

Duo gave a knowing smile. "I know what it is, you're thinking about hooking up with Wufei aren't you."

Quatre flushed red. "What! No Duo I don't know where you are getting that from."

"Riiiigght."

"Duo stop messing with Quatre he's as red as a tomato."

That comment made Quatre blush even redder, but Duo wasn't going to lighten up.

"So Quatre really tell me…are you thinking about it?" Quatre looked at Duo's smirk then at Heero who just shrugged with a light smile on his face.

Quatre answered slowly. "Yes...I've thought about it."

"Ha!" Duo yelled triumphantly.

"But," Quatre continued. "I'm not promising anything." Quatre looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"Ah you're not going to eat with us."

Quatre smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I can't. But I want to thank you both for letting me stay here though. I really appreciate it."

Quatre hugged Duo and turned around and gave Heero one also. He smiled once more and waved, hopping out the door.

Duo stood waving until Quatre's car was no longer in sight. He closed the door and grinned at Heero. "20 bucks that Quatre accepts Wufei's offer."

Heero smirked. "35 dollars says he doesn't."

"Deal."

* * *

_-Winner Mansion-_

As soon as Quatre walked through the door Trowa was right in front of him. Trowa engulfed Quatre in a hug, but Quatre barely returned it.

"I'm so glad you're safe Quatre."

"I wasn't gone that long and besides I figured your new girlfriend would be here for you." Quatre spat out.

"Quatre I-"

"Look lets just go to the living room and talk."

Trowa nodded mutely and followed Quatre into the other room. As soon as Quatre sat down on the couch he asked the question that was bugging him the most.

"Look Trowa I want to get to the point. I want to know how long you've been seeing her."

"Quatre I don't think that's important lets just-"

"To hell it isn't!" Quatre shouted jumping off the couch. "I came to talk to you because I want answers. If you don't love me anymore fine, but at least have the decency to tell me why to my face."

Trowa looked down at his hands. He knew Quatre was right and even though he fucked up, he still had a chance to make it up to Quatre.

"I've been seeing her for about two months." Trowa spoke softly, but Quatre heard every word.

Quatre sat back on the couch his mind wheeling back to several months ago and noticed the differences immediately. He only wished he could spot it out then.

"So tell me why Trowa, please just tell me why you did it?" pleaded Quatre.

"…I just felt the spark leaving between us Quatre, you're great, you really are. Its just I started to feel like I didn't belong here anymore and then I met Sherry and she was everything I was looking for."

"So why didn't you tell me, that's how you felt Trowa. Communication is a key factor in a relationship." Quatre said standing up again.

"I know and-"

"Just forget it Trowa, I don't need this anymore. I want you to leave."

"Are…are you kicking me out?" Trowa asked flabbergasted.

"Call it whatever you like Trowa, but officially as of now we are not together anymore. If you need a few days to find a place to stay and gather your things fine, but after that, that's it Trowa." Quatre sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm going to work Trowa and when I come back I want to see that you've made some progress into leaving."

With that Quatre walked out of the house without looking back.

Trowa just stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't believe Quatre was kicking him out. Trowa didn't think Quatre had the will to do that. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the night before and his conversations with Sherry.

"_I'm giving you one more chance to say it Trowa. You either stay with me and forget about him or it's over between us. And if you do happen to leave me there is no guarantee he will take e you back. So what's it going to be Trowa?"_

_Trowa looked at Sherry. "Its you I want Sherry. Only you." _

_Sherry smiled brightly. "Great so when you're going to tell him." _

"_Tomorrow morning."_

"_Great then you can move in with me, how does that sound?"_

_Trowa was surprised at the sudden offer, but accepted, "You know I think that will be nice."_

"_Yep and we can be together. No more secrets."_

Trowa stood up smiling slightly now that was over not only could Quatre move on, but he could too. He really did care for Sherry despite the short amount of time they spent together, he just hoped he didn't totally ruin his relationship with Quatre, though he had an idea he did.

* * *

_-Five Days Later-_

"So that's everything?"

Trowa adjusted the suitcase in his hand. "Yeah that's it."

Quatre stood there awkwardly, he knew he should say something, but he didn't know what.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Trowa moved to walk past Quatre, but stopped when Quatre called his name.

"Wait a second Trowa."

Trowa turned back around. "Yes."

"...I just want to say I wish the best for you and Sherry."

Trowa raised his eyebrows. "You really mean that?"

Quatre smiled a little. "Yes we all deserve happiness and if you're not happy with me then I can understand that. I wish you two the best of luck."

Trowa put down his suitcase and gave a quick hug to Quatre. "Thanks Quatre that means a lot to me...I... I wish the best for you also." Trowa picked his suitcase back up and walked out of the house for good.

* * *

Alright so that's it for this chapter and I'm sorry to say that this fic is coming to a close. There will probably be one more chapter after this. I've had so much fun writing this story that I'm getting a little sad, but its okay I will make the last chapter the best to my ability.


	15. A New Beginning?

I know this chapter is extremely late and I won't give any excuses and just get right into it. Thank you **PrincessWolfGoddess, Rocky Oberlin, Markanovanlink, Lady11Occult, astria starsmore, and phoenix013** for your comments, suggestions, and support throughout this whole fic. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AND SO ARE ALL THE READERS AND REVEIWERS FOR MY WHOLE FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way. And I don't own any of the songs. "Only you" by Ashanti, "If you're not the one" by Daniel Beddingfield, and "Nobody want to be lonely" by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera.

Thoughts are in /…/

This is the last chapter so please enjoy.

* * *

'Boy you got me doing things that I would never do. And I can't stop the way I'm feeling, if I wanted to. I'm crazy about the way that you can make me say your name. And if I couldn't have you I would gladly go insane. But only you can make me feel, and only you can take me there-'

'I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am-'

'Nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry. My body is longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away and I'm been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely. So why don't you let me love you-'

Wufei sighed and turned off the radio. No matter what he did every song that he heard reminded him of Quatre. It had been approximately five days, two hours, twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds since he last saw Quatre. Wufei felt like a little school girl. He was whipped and he wasn't even going out with Quatre.

Wufei pushed back his hair and sighed when he realized his hair band popped minutes ago and he still hadn't gotten a new one. He was about to lie on the couch and mope some more when the doorbell rang. He got up hoping it was the pizza he had ordered over thirty minutes ago.

Wufei walked over to the door and opened it not prepared to see the little blond that was haunting his mind twenty four seven. Wufei stood there mouth agape.

Quatre smiled. "Hi Wufei."

Quatre's voice snapped Wufei back to reality. "Quatre, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Well I know I said I would call you, but I thought I would visit you in person instead…but if you're busy..."

"No!" Wufei blushed at his sudden out burst and collected his strong composer once again. "I mean no, this is fine, I just wasn't expecting company, but please come in."

Quatre entered the foyer and looked around.

"Sorry about the mess I was just in the middle of cleaning."

"Oh no that's fine I just wanted to talk."

"We can talk in the living room then."

Wufei lead Quatre into the room and quickly scooped up the mess of clothes on the couch and threw them under the table.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Though Wufei was quite sure what Quatre's visit was about he was finding himself nervous and didn't know quite what to say.

Quatre sat beside Wufei on the couch. Quatre took a deep breath and looked at his folded hands on his lap, before he gathered his thoughts and spoke. "I just wanted to let you know that I ended it with Trowa….for good."

Wufei nodded slowly. "Really? Well that's great if that's what you wanted."

Quatre nodded and looked at Wufei. "Though I'm still in love with Trowa, I believe if he wants to be with someone else then fine, I'm not going to stop him, you know, but…"

"But?" prompted Wufei.

"But I've been thinking about what you said, you know about having feelings for me and….I'm scared."

"Scared? Quatre I would never hurt you, physically or emotionally, if that's what you're worried about. "

Quatre shook his head. "Oh no, it's not that Wufei, I trust you, it's just that I'm scared of being alone. I thought me and Trowa were great for each other and would be together always and now that I realize that was just a fantasy I'm not sure if I can truly move on you know. I still want to be loved, but I don't want to make you seem like just a back up Wufei. You deserve so much more than I can give you right now."

"Forget about that Quatre."

"What?"

Wufei placed his hands over Quatre's folded ones. "I don't care about any of that Quatre, just you. If you want to give us a chance then I'm all for it. I understand you're still broken up about Trowa, but I'll do my best to help you through that. I really do care about you Quatre and I'm willing to give us a try if you are."

Quatre smiled and squeezed Wufei's hand. "Thank you Wufei I think I would like that also." Quatre removed one of his hands and pushed some of Wufei's hair back. "I've never seen your hair down before…it's beautiful."

"That's funny I was thinking the same about you."

Quatre blushed, "You're quite the charmer aren't you?"

Wufei shrugged, "Only during special occasions."

Quatre smiled he was actually feeling happy and even somewhat free being with Wufei. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Wufei's cheek. "Thank you Wufei."

Wufei smiled back. "Anytime."

_DING DONG_

Wufei stood up and offered his hand to Quatre. "I ordered some pizza, care to join me."

Quatre accepted Wufei's hand. "Not exactly my idea of a first date, but I'll take it." And at that moment Quatre finally believed that this could work out and bloom into something wonderful.

* * *

Yeah so that's it. I figured I would dedicate this whole chapter to the new blooming couple. I know some of you might not like the pairing or believe they are going to fast, but that's how I wanted this story to end when I started writing it and I stuck to it. I LIGHTLY and I mean LIGHTLY thought about doing a sequel to this about how Wufei and Quatre's relationship goes and how Trowa pops back up and causes some problems. But as I said I'm not sure about that. Well I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. I feel really accomplished now that I've written and finished this story and I hope to do many more. If there are any questions, comments, or suggestions you can review, email me, or PM me and I'll answer back. Thanks again everyone.


End file.
